In the field of substrate processing apparatus including semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, generally an exhaust pump is connected to a process chamber for processing a substrate. Exhausting the process chamber of gases is performed by the exhaust pump.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication NO. 2012-64857 discloses a substrate processing apparatus having an exhaust pump.
When abnormality or accident of the exhaust pump connected to the process chamber occurs, a desired process may not be performed under using such a broken pump. During the changing of a broken pump or periodical maintenance, production downtime which can't process a substrate may occur.
In accordance with the present invention, influence on processing a substrate based on the abnormality or maintenance of pump can be reduced.